Soft Moments
by dreamscarred
Summary: Just a soft sappy fluffy night the hotel room for Randy and Cody. Slash M/M NC-17


**title:** Soft Moments  
**rating:** NC-17  
**pairing:** Candy  
**summary:** Just a soft sappy fluffy night the hotel room for Randy and Cody  
**warnings:** Sex, Fluff, Sap  
**disclaimer:** I wished I owned them but I don't.  
**beta:** None, all mistakes are my own. Proof read late at night so take it easy on me. 

Randy reclined back on the pillows of the hotel bed, his arms folded behind his head staring at his lover who sat on the floor. He watched as Cody took a swig of his beer and when back to mindlessly pressing buttons on his Xbox controller. Randy had agreed to this, to let Cody enter an online competition with a bunch of the other guys in the back. So now here he was lying bored on their hotel bed occasionally sipping from his glass of whiskey watching his lover do something he loved.

Randy knew people wondered why he and Cody were together when they seemed to have different hobbies. Yet people didn't understand they also had hobbies they shared like video games. People thought Randy hated them but he didn't, he just wasn't has enthusiastic over them as most of the boys in the back. He and Cody actually played games together when they were home and sometimes in the hotel it was just people always assumed Randy would have nothing to do with a video game.

Nothing to do with a video game like they thought Cody would have anything to do with Randy's motorcycles but it was the same deal. Cody wasn't over excited about a new muffler for one of the bikes but he loved to be on the back when they went flying down the highway for a joyride in the sun.

It was their differences that mad their relationship stronger, if they liked everything the same what would be the point, it would be like dating yourself. Something again most people would feel Randy would like to do but in reality he wasn't that in love with himself to want to date a carbon copy. He wasn't perfect no one was. It was knowing you could love someone flaws and all that made being in love worth being in.

Randy reached over and grabbed his drink taking a good swig before putting it back on the night stand and picking up his smokes. He was on his second drink of the night and he was sure Cody was on his third bottle of beer, so both of them were feeling lightly buzzed. Randy put the cigarette to his lips and puffed on it feeling very relaxed. He was self admittedly a little bored but wouldn't trade the calm in his life for anything in the world.

The calm Cody had brought him. Before this relationship Randy just had a constant string of one night stands, with the usual suspects or people he didn't even know. He went out partied every night chasing a nightly conquest or just to kill his loneliness. Of course he and Cody still went out but now it wasn't to kill loneliness it was to have fun. Parties were carefree because he knew who was coming home with him and would be intertwined in his arms when he awoke in the morning.

Randy's mind drifted back and forth through a sea of thoughts but all of them leading him to Cody and how happy he felt being with him. Randy noticed that Cody put the paused screen up on his game. "Finished?" Randy was hopefully but he knew that a game wouldn't end that quickly.

"Sorry Sexy just a little bathroom intermission," Cody walked over to the bed with his beer in hand.

"Damn," Randy mumbled around his cigarette. Cody put the cold beer bottle at the waist of Randy's belted jeans running it up the naked torso. "Fucking tease," Randy pulled the stick from his mouth flicking the ashes in the ash tray.

"You taught me everything I know," Cody winked at him has he stood leaned down by Randy's face. Randy set his cigarette in the ash tray and brought his hand to curl around the back Cody's neck pulling him down for a soft kiss. "You in one of those moods," Cody arched a well groomed eye brow. Cody knew from the kiss Randy was in a soft passionate mood, a mood that didn't happen very often. It was a mood that was making Cody want to say screw it to the video game and the consequences of being the first to lose. Just to get into bed with Randy while the mood lasted.

"Yeah," he replied lazily putting light pressure on Cody's neck. "Go play your game I told you, you could."

"I don't get you like this very often," Cody was combating the urge to climb on top of the half naked Viper so he could go back to his game.

"Play," Randy nodded at the game. "I know it will only be at least another hour or so. What's that saying waiting makes the cock grow harder?" Randy slid the hand that was massaging Cody's neck to stroke his cheek.

"I believe that's distance makes the heart grow fonder," Cody gave a small laugh. "But I like your version better. You want me to top your glass off before I use the bath room and go back?"

"Sure," Cody leant down and shared another slowly gentle kiss with the older man. Cody went and topped off Randy's glass of whiskey before padding into the bathroom.

Cody washed his hands and looked in the mirror cursing in his mind. Leave it to Randy to get romantically horny on a night when he was in an Xbox tournament with the other guys. Cody shook his head when Randy was being a sexy asshole teasing him and trying to get him away from a game it was easier to resist him, but not when he was like this. No, Randy was being a good boy, he should have a halo leant to him for tonight only.

Cody looked at his reflection, remembering the soft grey blue eyes. Randy's kiss wasn't the I want you in bed now kiss, it was the you mean everything to me kiss. The I want you to be happy kiss, and Cody knew Randy wasn't using it on purpose. Devil, Angel all rolled into one with powerfully seductive grey blue eyes.

Cody remembered all the warnings from the boys in the back that he got about Randy. That Randy had a collection of fuck buddies and that to get into bed with him would just get you on the rotation. They had been right and yet wrong all at the same time. Cody played had played hard to get with Randy and the more he had played them more the older man had pursued him. That pursuit is what Cody believed what led to him breaking Randy's cycle.

Walking back to the bed room and plopping down the floor at the foot of the bed Cody resumed his game his thoughts still with the man on the bed behind him and how he won his heart for himself. They had been out at bar, Cody on the dance floor. Randy had approached him with a drink and proceeded to dancing with him or what some people would probably say was have dance floor sex. It hadn't been the first time Randy had made a play for him, no, this was probably the eleventh time or higher.

Cody tried to focus back on the game but that memory was strong in his mind making his cock come to life. That and faint noises of Randy adjusting on the bed. Cody noticed one of the guys get eliminated from the contest which meant a five minute breather. Cody didn't bother getting up to visit with Randy for the break was to short instead he went to that memory.

Smiling Cody remembered how proud he had been for resisting Randy all those times but on that last successful attempt of Randy's he had been just like he was tonight, loving. Sure they were having one hell of a sexy dance on the floor but Randy wasn't using the dirty one liners, there was no grabbing at his crotch. No he had just pulled Cody's back to his chest and let his hand rest on the younger mans stomach and swayed their hips together slowly.

Cody's mind fast forward to when they had finished having sex for that first time. How they talked about random things, how comfortable they both had been with each other. That Randy hadn't just kicked him out like he normally did to so many other guys. It was in that moment that he knew he broke Randy's rotation and he now would be the only rotation.

Cody cursed at himself has he lost the game, at least he hadn't been the first eliminated that meant no first out consequences for him. Cody quietly signed off the Xbox and turned the TV off. Standing he turned to the bed and saw Randy sleeping peacefully on top of the covers, still in his belted jeans. Cody put his empty bottle of beer in the case and flicked the main room light off leaving the only light coming from the light next to Randy.

Cody pulled his shirt over his head and set it on top of his bag. Then went his pants and boxers joining his shirt, he looked over at the sleeping man. "Yeah you can wait," Cody shook his head and walked nude to his side of the bed. Cody rolled on top of the comfort so that he was just he was a millimeter away from touching Randy. Cody contemplated waking Randy at least to get the older man fully undressed and under the covers.

Cody just studied Randy in the glow in the lamp light counting the skulls adorning his arms. The way tattoo peaked over his shoulder just a little and he bit that went onto his neck. Cody loved it when Randy would just lie on his stomach and let him trace the tribal on his back and neck. There had been a few times where Cody just stayed on Randy's back forever just letting his fingers go over the black ink, once in a while tracing with his tongue.

Randy groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Codes, baby?" Randy turned his head his eyes heavy.

"Tired?" Cody moved that inch so he was now pressed against Randy's bicep. Randy eyes focused better and he saw Cody was nude pressed against him.

"I think I'm waking up," Randy watched Cody unfasten his belt slowly.

"Well even if you are you should take these off and get under the covers with me," Cody smiled pulling Randy's belt from his waist. Randy unfastened his pants pushing them down off his legs before kicking them to the floor.

"I hope you want to cuddle," Randy yawned has he and Cody slid under the blankets. Cody smiled has Randy pulled him into a firm caressing hug. Cody nuzzled under Randy's chin content that Randy's mood was still soft and passionate, but worried that he still might have missed his chance at sex with the older man.

"Just cuddle?" Cody took a chance either Randy would do something uncharacteristic and refuse, snap into sexual viper mode or he would get what he was longing for Randal Keith Orton the soft romantic lover that was normally buried deep inside.

"Let's start with cuddling," Randy's hand caressed down Cody's back and cupped the younger man's ass pulling is groin to his. Randy gentle rolled his hips to against Cody's letting their cocks rub together. Cody tilted his head up and placed nipping kisses at Randy's throat while the older man continued rocking them.

"I like your version of cuddling," Cody went back to sucking on Randy's neck. Randy's spare hand also went to Cody's ass sliding down the crack touching the pucker flesh.

"You like my version of everything," Randy inhaled the scent of Cody's shampoo. "I need to get the lube," Randy went to roll away but Cody threw his leg over the tattooed man's hip and pulled him back.

"I'll just wet your fingers," Cody touched Randy's check guiding him to look him in the eyes. "I don't want to be without your warmth," Randy grabbed Cody's face with both his hands and pulled him to his lips. Cody opened his mouth before Randy even gave him the normal tongue sweep of the bottom lip. Their tongues stroked against one another each trying to devour the others unique flavor.

Cody tasting of beer and faintly of the pizza he had eaten earlier. Randy's flavor was of his whiskey and cigarettes which were a flavor Cody had grown use to. They were taking their time neither in any rush to get to the normal consummating act. Randy gently cupped and squeezed Cody's rear getting Cody's body closer to his. Cody moved his leg further over Randy's hip his foot grazing Randy's pert ass. Randy pulled back enough so he could see Cody's aqua eyes. Stroking the young man's face he took his lips in a soul searing kiss, giving Cody every emotion that he needed Cody to know he felt for him.

Cody kissed back with just as much passion opening his mouth inviting the Viper's tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dueled lazily has their hands roamed over familiar planes and indentation. Breaking apart Cody lifted Randy's hand to his mouth licking at the fingers. Cody drew them into his mouth swirling his tongue around them making sure to thoroughly coat them with saliva.

Randy removed his fingers from Cody's warm wet mouth replacing them with his tongue. Holding Cody tight in the kiss he let his finger circle Cody's entrance slowly easing it in. "Randy," Cody gasped into the kiss pushing back on the finger. Randy knew he didn't have to go this slow that Cody was use to a much quicke,r rougher prep, but just for tonight he wanted to take it slow.

Randy scissors his fingers smiling into Cody's hair at how loose and relax he was. Cody knew there was no pain involved tonight, no torment it was all just about the two of them sharing silent emotions. Each of them remembering the reasons of why they were together, why they would stay together. "Codes, ready?" Randy asked curling his fingers searching for that magic spot.

"Yeah," Randy rolled Cody on his stomach. Cody propped himself up slightly on his elbows as he felt Randy's weight settle on top of him. Randy dropped his head to the crook of Cody's neck so all Cody had to do was tilt his head to the side to brush the Viper's lips. Randy spread Cody's cheeks and pushed in at a torturously slow pace, a pace not really needed but one they were both craving. Cody felt Randy's hips press against his ass. Cody sighed a happy sigh as Randy rocked in and out kissing his neck.

They moved together in a slow bedroom dance not racing towards orgasm just wanting it to last for as long has it could. Cody's cock brushing the sheets when Randy would ground down shooting electricity through him. Both of them breaking out in a light sheen of sweat, panting and moaning at each other. Randy started moving a bit faster knowing he needed to start striking that spot within Cody to aid the young man in reaching orgasm.

"There," Cody arched up as Randy focused in on nailing that spot. Cody became a mewing mass of want with each stroke. Randy reached under Cody's body wrapping his hand firmly around Cody's pulsing need. Cody only needed a few jerks and he spilled his seed down on the sheets calling out Randy's name. Randy bit his lip has Cody's muscle clamped down tightly on him, riding Cody's orgasm out wanting to come in the man's ass so badly. Randy increased his speed need to coming during Cody's orgasms his balls tingled has they smacked against Cody's skin. Randy finally felt that white blinding heat course through him has he filled Cody up. Randy reared up hollering his love for Cody and the hotel occupants.

"Cody," Randy panted has he collapsed making sure to roll to the side to not land on Cody. Cody immediately curled into Randy's side, needing the older man's warmed and touch like he needed air.

"Tired now?" Cody nuzzled Randy's side.

"Yes, love you," Randy turned linking their legs together making sure Cody couldn't roll away from him.

"Love you too," Cody closed his eyes enjoying the afterglow feeling Randy's arms become dead weight has he drifted asleep.


End file.
